Complicated Lives
by vampfreak290
Summary: Takes place after the last episode of VK and Yuuki is travelling with Kaname, Akatsuki, Aidou and Ruka; they are rejoined by the rest of the Night Class and must return to Cross Academy under request. Complications arise and Yuuki's got to deal. R
1. The House Of Kuran

**VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

**Hey there, I'm doing a fanfiction for Vampire Knight! Yeah, I am in love with this wonderful Japanese cartoon because it is amazing! I truly love it; I watch all the episodes within one week on YouTube because that was all I did as soon as I got home for one straight week. I'm sorry if I spell any names or terms wrong, I'm not very familiar with Japanese. Anyway…I hope you enjoy this, so here's the first chapter… **

As Yuki walked through the forest beside Kaname she felt safe, protected and loved. She quietly looked up every so often, just to see where they were going, but she never got any clue.

"_Don't worry, Yuki, we're not lost, we know where to go," _Kaname had said to her. _"But __**I **__don't know where we are going, Kaname-sempia,"_ Yuki said earnestly. _"Don't worry," _was all Kaname had said in response.

Now, Yuki was walking silently beside him and behind the others that had accompanied them; Askutski, Aidou and Ruka. She looked on grimly as they walked on, she was tired and she wanted to know where they were going.

"Yuki," Kaname's voice brought her back to awareness with a jolt. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Yuki plastered on a fake cheered smile. "Yeah! I'm fine, Kaname-sempia!" he obviously wasn't impressed or fooled by her act. "I'm fine! Go talk with Askutski!"

Kaname looked down at her with a worried expression, she answered by breaking her stride and looking into Kaname's eyes very seriously. "I am fine, Kaname-sama, I really am," she said sternly then she turned on a very bright smile and raised her hands. "You don't need to take care of me! I'm a vampire now, remember, Onii-sama?"

He looked at her with sad eyes, he _wanted _to protect her, he _wanted _to take care of her, but he didn't want to displease her, so he would do as she requested, for his Yuki.

"I will talk with Askutski," he nodded and started to walk again, quickening his pace until he was at Askutski's side. Yuki smiled in satisfaction, but the smile was wiped off her face very quickly.

_What has become of Zero? Is he alright? _She wondered. Yuki wanted so much to talk to him, just talk to Zero, only if it was just once, even if she could just hear his voice. She sighed unconsciously.

"What's the matter, Yuki-sama?" asked Aidou as he gleefully joined her.

"Nothing, Aidou, everything is fine," she said, but her tone implied much less than everything being 'fine'.

"What a wonderful liar you are, Yuki-sama," he said sarcastically. "I can tell that my little Yuki-sama isn't very happy…what is it?" he teased.

"Nothing, Aidou, everything is wonderful," she purposely made her voice excited and smiled at him.

"Oh! Well…Yuki-sama…" he sighed. "You still cannot fool me as you fool Kaname-sempia," Aidou shook his head.

"I'm not sure that I _fooled _Kaname-sempia," Yuki disagreed. "He just…wanted to talk to Askutski," she added quietly.

"And you didn't have anything to do with that," he stated blandly.

She looked at him through the corner of her eye. "Maybe I have something to do with it, but certainly not on purpose…I didn't force him to do it, I simply suggested it." She said loftily.

"Right, of course, Yuki-sama,"

"Please…Aidou…call me Yuki, I am not used to 'sama' nor do I feel comfortable with you addressing me so,"

Aidou looked at his in astonishment and shock. "But, Yuki-sama, you are a pureblood," he protested.

"Pureblood or not, I am Yuki," she nodded in approval of her decision.

Aidou debated weather or not he should pursue the matter further and simply resigned to her choice, besides, how could he ague with a pureblood?

"Alright…Yuki," he said uncertainly.

"We are here," called Kaname's voice from the front of the entourage. Everyone stopped and Yuki could feel some tension and excitement in the air, but the excitement could only be radiating off of Aidou because of his usual personality.

"We are where?" Yuki demanded.

"Home," Kaname answered.

"Home?" Yuki asked uncertainly. Her home was Cross Academy-that was where she grew up and was raised by the Chairman, Kien Cross.

"_Our _home, Yuki…" he paused. "What used to be our home,"

She was dumbstruck; _our home_? She thought numbly, memories started to flow back to her, how she was always in a house, never aloud to go outside, in case someone was lurking about. How she'd always spent so much time with her Onii-sama, how she'd laughed and talked with him as much as she could. How they spent so much time with her mother and father, Haruka and Juuri. Juuri…

"Yuki-sama, hello, Yuki-sama," Aidou called as he waved a hand in front of her face, pulling her out of her feelings.

"I asked you to call me Yuki, Aidou, please," Yuki said quietly and he bowed lowly seeking forgiveness.

"As you wish…Yuki-sa…Yuki," Aidou amended.

She nodded her head to him. "Thank you, Aidou," then she walked to Kaname who was waiting patiently for her. "Home…where we used to live…with mother and father?" she whispered feverishly.

Kaname looked at her with worried eyes but he did nod in response to her question. "Yes, Yuki,"

She nodded and put on a brave face. "Well…then let's go…" her tone didn't last through her whole statement, and just as Kaname was about to say something, Aidou ran up beside Yuki and took her hand eagerly. "Our Yuki is a loin!" he exclaimed grinning down at her.

Ruka yawned and rolled her eyes. "Aidou, use your head for once, we are higher than lions,"

Aidou blushed furiously and glared at the ground. Yuki had to hold back her true laughter; Aidou seemed to have that influence on her. She touched his cheek lightly and said, "That was very kind of you, Aidou,"

Now, he blushed even deeper at Yuki's sign of affection to him. "Thank you, Yuki-sam- Yuki,"

She smiled at him and Kaname cleared his throat. "Yuki," she turned to him with nervous eyes. "Come on," he said gently and Yuki reluctantly released the warmth and comfort of Aidou's hand.

They walked in silence towards some place unknown and yet so familiar. Suddenly as the trees started to thin out, Yuki got the feeling that there was someone else nearby. She stopped walking and narrowed her eyes as she scoped the forest. She caught someone's sent and it seemed familiar. _Someone I know! _She thought excitedly, she wanted to see anyone from her human past; Kaname noticed her pause and waved her forward.

She didn't move and Aidou bent to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry, little Yuki, I'll sacrifice my life for you, there is no need to be afraid,"

This didn't assure her in the slightest bit, so she grabbed Aidou's hand as he'd started to walk again. He was very surprised and looked down at her in shock, purebloods showing weakness was very uncommon.

"Stay with me, Aidou-sempia," she whispered and he nodded and messed up her hair in a very friendly way. She let Aidou lead her into a large clearing that opened to a miraculous house. The memories hit Yuki full force, the memories of her family, her mother especially and also Kaname, of course. The last memory of when the vampire came to her when she was alone in the snow.

"_Are you lost, little girl? May I…suck your blood?" he said and pounced on her._

"_N-no!" Yuki screamed helplessly. Then suddenly the vampire was gone and another had stabbed it with its own hand. _

"_You're a disgrace to all vampires," the good vampire said. Then he bent to offer Yuki his hand. "Are you alright?" he asked._

"Yuki?"

She snapped her head up and looked Aidou in the eyes. "Oh, what?"

He laughed. "Are you tired, Yuki-chan?"

She nodded feebly. "Just a bit…" then Yuki looked up at the house and noticed that there were two figures standing in front of it. She narrowed her eyes and let them pin-point the exact place…it was Shiki and Rima!

Yuki set Aidou's hand free and started to run towards them.

"Yuki-sama!" Shiki laughed and held his arms out to her; Yuki jumped into them and hugged him fiercely. "You are well, Yuki-sama?" she said into her hair.

Yuki nodded excitedly and laughed as Shiki shifted his hold so he was spinning her around in the air. "Yeah, I'm fine; it's so good to see you!"

He set Yuki on the ground and she practically tackled Rima to the ground, knocking the umbrella out of her hands.

"Oh, Yuki-sama, you are strong," Rima chuckled as she hugged Yuki back gently and stroked her hair like a loving sister. Yuki pulled back, took two steps back and looked at her friends sternly.

"Where have you been?" she demanded.

"Looking for me," a very familiar voice answered from behind her. Yuki immediately spun around to make sure it was real and she saw Ichijou walking standing a few feet behind her.

"Ichijou-senpai!" she yelled and was engulfed in a warm hug from him.

"Yuki-sama, it's good to see you," he replied.

"You too!" she said then pulled back. "How did you find us?" she asked confused.

"It wasn't that hard, I knew that the first place Kaname-senpai would go if he needed to leave Cross Academy for any lengthy amount of time." He smiled to someone behind Yuki and she turned and saw the rest of the group catching up, but they were all still walking and the only one who seemed as excited as Yuki was Aidou.

"Kaname-senpai! Did you know?" Yuki asked as she ran to her brother.

Kaname smiled, pleased to see that Yuki was happy now. "No, I wasn't positive, but I am not surprised," he smiled down at her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Let's go inside and share stories, shall we?"

Yuki unintentionally tensed at this and clenched her fists, Kaname had walked forward and was conversing with Ichijou, so he hadn't noticed the little detail of Yuki's hands, but fortunately, Aidou did.

He came up behind her and put an arm reassuringly around her shoulders. "Don't worry, Yuki, I've got your back,"

"I'm glad," she whispered and clung to him as Kaname opened the door to the house and ushered everyone forward. Yuki only paused a second before letting Aidou lead her into the house.

Yuki took in the sights of her old house like she was seeing it for the first and last time. _That was the room I'd found Kaname crying in that night, and that's the room where we always sat together, those stairs must lead up to the bedrooms…_ Yuki thought. There were layers of dust everywhere, the others thought it was disgusting, but Yuki, not caring in the slightest, ran her hands over the surfaces of the counters and tables and shelves, longing for the life that she'd never had. There was like some type of pull, drawing Yuki down a hallway to the side, the corridor was dark, but with her eyesight, Yuki could see perfectly. She actually preferred this darkness than the light that she had liked when she was still human. In this hallway, she found one picture that caught her eye, a picture that meant so much…it was of the four of them. The Kuran Family: Haruka, Juuri, Kaname and Yuki.

_I look so happy, _she thought to herself, _and so did Kaname. _Kaname had his arm around his younger sister in the picture. Yuki had been wearing a white dress that suited her very well and Kaname had been wearing a white dress shirt that hadn't been dressed properly and their parents…their parents. Yuki sighed in a saddening despair as her eyes filled with tears at the sight. Both her parents looked so happy, Juuri wearing a wonderful white dress that looked similar to Yuki's but Juuri's was much more elegant and sleek, fit for an important pureblood like herself; her father, Haruka, was wearing a sleek white dress shirt and white pants, but unlike Kaname, his clothes were on properly and he looked very regal and respected, but also at the same time, both their parents looked so happy, like they were living in complete bliss.

One of Yuki's tears spilled over and she sniffed quietly.

"It's alright, Yuki-chan, don't worry, it's alright," a soft voice came from behind her and she turned herself into Aidou's chest. He wrapped his arms around her so comfortingly and protectively. "Shh, Yuki-sama, it's okay, I'm here, don't you want me here, Yuki-sama?" he asked jokingly, but Yuki could hear the curiosity burning behind his teasing remark.

"I am grateful you are here, Aidou Hanabusa-senpai," she sobbed quietly into his coat. She let him support all her weight and he didn't seem to mind, she let her tears run, by her will or against it, because even if she'd tried, she couldn't have stopped them from escaping. Something like that could not be kept back.

"Yuki-chan, we should go back, Kaname-senpai might be worried," Aidou said quietly and Yuki nodded into his coat, still not un-burying her face from his chest. "You're parents were great people, anyone who raised Kaname and you the way they did had to be…and anybody willing to sacrifice themselves for their children would bound to be an incredible person," his voice was thoughtful and at his comment, she looked up at him and he seemed embarrassed. "Sorry," he shrugged.

"Do not apologize, Aidou, I thank you," she wiped some of her tears away, but it was no use. Aidou wiped some away too, but it didn't work either so they gave up and walked slowly back to where the rest of the vampires were.

Kaname's eyes widened when he saw Yuki and Aidou enter the room unhurriedly, as did the other members of the Night Class.

Kaname rushed over and knelt in front of Yuki. "What's upset you so?" he demanded as he gently but quickly tried to dry her face.

"I saw a picture of us," she said quietly and hung her head, ashamed because she was so weak. _I will be stronger from now on, I will protect everyone_. She promised herself. Kaname stood and Yuki suddenly jerked her head up at the very loud sound of someone being slapped.

Kaname had slapped Aidou.

"And you did not tell me that she was crying or where she was," his voice was dangerous and his eyes were tinged with red; but before Aidou or Kaname could say anything else, Yuki interrupted.

"Kuran Kaname-senpai!" she cried and stood protectively in front of Aidou. "That was not right and not fair!"

Kaname's eyes softened when he looked down at Yuki, they lost their red colouring.

"You should not have done that, Kaname-senpai, I wish you to apologize," she worded it as a request, but her tone of voice made it a command.

Kaname looked surprised but did as he was told. "I am sorry, Aidou, I should not have hit you, it was inappropriate," he said sincerely.

Aidou and all the other vampires were so shocked that Yuki could have that kind of effect on Kaname and it took Aidou a few moments to stutter a response. "I-it is f-fine, Kaname-sama," he bowed and Yuki was pleased that Kaname had listened to her.

Kaname looked back down at Yuki and she nodded and sniffed, she didn't say one word, she just walked silently to a couch, very aware that Aidou was following closely behind her. She settled down and with Aidou beside her and she let her head rest on her chest. It was soundless as Yuki's eyes drifted shut and the last thing she heard before she fell asleep was Aidou's voice whispering, "You will be great, Kuran Yuki-sama."

**So did you like it? Please review because I would really like it--hey don't worry all you Zero fans because I would never leave him out of my story because I really also love Zero as well as Kaname. Please tell me if I did anything wrong, like names, spelling of names and such things like that. Please review. Flames are totally fine, if you didn't like my story, I'm challenging you to burn it to the ground.**

**alice**


	2. Friends And More

**CHAPTER TWO- **

**Hey there, I'm sorry about my spelling mistakes and repeating things, my last chapter was really bad, or at least I thought so. Here's chapter two…**

Yuuki opened her eyes lazily and stretched like a long lean cat as she yawned.

"Ah, finally, the Princess awakes," a voice greeted her. Yuuki sighed and looked at the ceiling, noticing that this wasn't the same room she'd fallen asleep in. She turned her head and saw Aidou sprawled all over the other matching bed in the room. There was a nightstand and lamp separating the two beds and the walls were a dull gray-ish blue, there was a closet near the end of the room and mirror on the left wall, about five or six feet from the bottom of Yuuki's bed. A window was behind her that was covered by a light curtain, letting the moonlight in because the darker curtain was pulled back.

"Good morning, Aidou," she said as she slowly sat up.

"Good afternoon is more like it," Aidou snorted and sat up and ruffled his hair. Then he fixed his bright blue eyes on Yuuki with utter seriousness. "Thank you," he said with the utmost sincerity.

Yuuki titled her head to the side and looked at her companion oddly. "For what?"

"Yesterday…with Kaname…you shouldn't have interfered, but I am grateful you did,"

Their eyes locked and Yuuki said, "You're welcome, Aidou, but I would have never _not _interfered and stood by to watch you get punished for something as unimportant as the colour of my hair," she pushed off the bed and picked up a brush to tackle the task of her now terribly long hair.

"We're roommates," Aidou said in an offhanded tone as he watched Yuuki struggling to reach the bottom of her hair in one single stroke. Aidou laughed as eh got up and took the brush, gently pulling through Yuuki's hair, calming the knots and vicious brown tangles that were dominating her head.

"We are?" Yuuki asked surprised.

"Only if Yuuki-sama approves," he said quickly and Yuuki chuckled at that.

"_Yuuki _approves, Aidou," she said, putting extra emphasis on the fact that she still wished him to simply call her Yuuki. "How could I not approve, sempai?"

"The others may be able to provide many reasons for you," he grumbled.

"Why?"  
"Because they don't know how to have fun; but Yuuki does – so we'll have a great time!" Aidou exclaimed happily as he softly twisted her hair. Yuuki wondered what he was doing, but decided not to worry because Aidou would never even _dream _of doing something to horribly embarrass her.

"There, now look in that mirror," he instructed. Yuuki walked to the mirror at the side of the room and admired Aidou's work in shock. He'd twisted her long hair into a swift and elegant bun on top of her head with a few stray stands falling stylishly across her face.

"Aidou, I'm surprised at you," she marvelled. "How did you manage this? How did you even know how to do this?" Yuuki asked, turning her head in different directions to get a better look at Aidou's wonderful craftsmanship.

"I can't reveal _all _my secrets, can I?" he said, quoting about a million different people and things.

Yuuki snorted. "Like you've revealed any," she searched for her bag and suddenly Aidou appeared beside her, holing the suitcase in his hands. Yuuki laughed and set the luggage on the bed and pulled out a black skirt and black sweater; just as she was going to close it, her eyes lingered on her old school uniform from when she was the guardian of Cross Academy. _I was with Zero too_; she thought and gently stroked the uniform longingly.

"What's wrong with Yuuki?" Aidou said from behind her, she quickly tried to close the suitcase, but Aidou stopped her and looked down at her uniform, he sighed. "Yuuki-sama…" he shook his head slowly, looking like he very much wanted to tell her something. "I'm sorry…" was all he said. Then he purposely made his face positive. "I'll wait outside while you dress,"

With that, Aidou walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. But having a wall between them didn't stop Aidou from talking. "You know, Yuuki, I didn't like Kaname-sempai when we first met," he said and this surprised Yuuki, she had thought everyone liked Kaname.

"Why didn't you like him, Aidou-sempai?" she asked cautiously, had Kaname done something bad to Aidou?

Aidou laughed from the other side of the door as Yuuki pulled on her sweater. "Kuran Kaname-sempia did nothing to me, Yuuki; I was just a little boy who had been jealous of him and didn't know how serious matters really were…" at the end of his statement, Aidou's voice had quieted and lost its joking norm.

Yuuki was silent and looked at herself in the mirror for a few moments before walking out the door. Aidou was leaning against the wall looking thoughtful, but brightened when Yuuki turned to him. "This way, Yuuki," he offered her his hand and Yuuki took it.

One way, there was a hallway with many doors and the other, another hallway, but with less doors; they picked the right corridor with less doors. They turned left at the end instead of going straight and stood at the top of a staircase. To the left and right there were break-offs that had narrow strips against the walls that led to the wall of the front of the house, which had two windows on the side and one double-door exit that would lead to a balcony. Yuuki tried to remember anything about the balcony but there was nothing for her find, just a memory of Kaname standing outside while Yuuki very secretively watched from behind the curtains…

Aidou smoothly prodded Yuuki to start walking down the steps and when Yuuki snapped back into her senses she glided down the steps gracefully with Aidou by her side. Everyone was already down stairs which surprised Yuuki, she hadn't expected it but she hid her surprise well and walked calmly down. She saw Kaname sitting on a couch, the couch she'd fallen asleep on last night, all alone.

Yuuki released her hold on Aidou's hand and went to sit beside Kaname. "Good morning, Kaname-sempai," she smiled brilliantly.

He smiled back and ruffled her hair. "Good morning, Yuuki, did you sleep well?"

Yuuki nodded quickly. "Yes, Kaname-sempai!" He chuckled quietly and wrapped an arm around Yuuki's shoulders pulling her closer to him. "You are in a good mood today," he observed and Yuuki smiled as she leaned her head against the back of the couch.

"Yeah,"

"Are you hungry?" he asked cautiously. At the words, Yuuki suddenly wanted blood very badly and she jerked in response to her instinct. Her eyes must've gone red because Shiki who was sitting across from her and Kaname on the other couch with Rima, rose and eyebrow at her.

Yuuki controlled herself and closed her eyes for a fraction of a second before saying, "No, Kaname-sama, I'm fine," as gladly as she could manage.

Kaname stood up, kindly taking Yuuki up with him.

Shiki laughed at Yuuki's surprised expression and pillowed his hands behind his head as he watched Kaname lead Yuuki away to a different room. He took her down the hallway where she'd found the picture of their family. Yuuki hesitated and stared at the picture with tears in her eyes. She blinked them back furiously as Kaname stopped and stood behind Yuuki and wrapped his arms around her, resting one on her head.

"Mother and father," he stated. Yuuki nodded and was only a bit proud of herself because she'd stopped her tears from spilling over. "Come Yuuki," Kaname said tenderly and he led her into a dark room and closed the door behind them. Kaname took Yuuki to a couch and laid her down on it and sat down on the edge, like he had at the soirée that Yuuki shouldn't have been at.

Yuuki lay perfectly still and watched Kaname as he carefully and leisurely unbuttoned his shirt just till the collar bone.

"Kaname…sempai?" Yuuki asked quietly and nervously, what was he doing?

"Yuuki, you must drink from me," he said calmly as he regarded her.

Yuuki was shocked and tensed as she shook her head frantically. "No, Kaname-sempai! I can't do that!" she exclaimed.

He looked at her and bent down so their faces were only inches apart. "Yuuki, please?" he said almost inaudibly. She could feel his breath on her face and before she could utter another word, Kaname gently took the back of her head and turned her face into his neck. She couldn't resist this close and Kaname didn't need to force her further.

"Good, Yuuki…this is better for you," he said amorously into her hair as he stroked it. Yuuki drank from his neck and when her thirst was quenched to the most minimum she realized what she was doing and tried to pull away. "No, Yuuki, you need to be healthy," Kaname insisted and held her firmly to him.

She kept drinking from him, with and against her will. Finally when she tried to pull away again, Kaname let her.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and stared at him with rueful eyes. "I'm sorry, Kaname-sempai," she said quietly. To her surprise Kaname smiled affectionately and stroked her cheek with the undying truest feeling of love and devotion.

"There is no need for you to worry, Yuuki, I'm not sorry…" he got up swiftly and wiped his neck carelessly and turned to face her just as he was about to walk out the door. He gave her a smile that could only be meant for her.

"And Yuuki…I love you,"

**Alright, how was that one? Better than the last I hope, because my last chapter was terrible. Please review, it'll make me really happy.**

**alice**


	3. Anger Surprises And Unwelcome Visitors

**CHAPTER THREE- ANGER SURPRISES AND UNWELCOME VISITORS**

**Hey there, this is chapter three, obviously; I'm going to have to ask reviewers to stop reviewing **_**to **_**each other than about the story because it sort of got a little nasty there with a few of the reviewers. I make fights and nasty remarks in my stories and writing, but I don't really appreciate it too, **_**too**_** much in reality, I'm perfectly fine without any fighting, but obviously that's not going to happen.**

**But I'm cool with SMALL comments on other reviews, but please don't engage another reviewer into a bitch fight online because of small details, I wouldn't really like that kind of thing going on with my story.**

**Thanks and here's the chapter…**

Yuuki was flustered at Kaname's deep heartfelt words and stared at the door he'd just walked out of with a bright red blushing face. _Kaname-sempia loves me, _she thought numbly. She smiled to herself and wiped her mouth again as she stared around the dark room. Yuuki noticed that there was a small door that was somewhat hidden behind a chair.

Her curiosity getting the best of her, she pulled up from the couch and walked to it and pushed the chair out of the way, careful not to make too much noise. She noted that there was no handle so she gently pushed on it and the door creaked open slowly. Yuuki winced at the sound, hoping that no one had heard or that if they heard that they thought nothing of it and didn't feel like checking on it.

_Just in case, _Yuuki thought as she slipped into the dank space and quickly pushed the door closed behind her, but her skirt got caught on in the middle. She tugged at it but it wouldn't come out. She sighed and tugged hard enough so that her skirt would rip and come free. It worked and Yuuki smiled in satisfaction, then she turned to see what was on the other side. It was very narrow, but nothing Yuuki couldn't get by; there were two ways she could go, left or right. They were both dark and Yuuki could only see a few feet in, even with her enhanced vampire sight. She chose to go to her left and she held her hands out to either side, to check for anything out of the ordinary.

There was a door at the end, Yuuki lightly pushed it open and she found herself staring into the outside forest that surrounded the house. Yuuki was surprised but not enough to stop and go back the way she'd come. Yuuki cautiously walked out and decided that the balcony in the front must go around the whole house to some extent. She guardedly looked around for anyone else's presence, but sensed no one so she calmed her rapidly beating heart and became more tranquil.

Yuuki leaned her hands against the rail and peacefully took a deep breath of the fresh air as she watched over the forest. _It's good to be outside and do nothing, _she thought sweetly to herself. The weather was somewhat cold and all Yuuki had on was a black sweater and a ripped skirt, she wrapped her arms around herself and walked to the front of the house on the balcony. As she walked, she thought of her home, the place she'd grown up her whole life and how she'd been raised by Kaien Cross. She remembered Zero…the Chairman had come with Zero wrapped in a large coat and asked Yuuki to take care of him while he attended to other matters.

Zero had kept still through the entire process of Yuuki bathing him and wiping the blood off hi neck. But when she'd found him with a hand to his throat where the vampire had bitten him, Yuuki stopped him and was his comfort.

Then they'd been the Academy's guardians together and grown up so close, being the best of best friends. Yuuki was always there for Zero when he needed it and Zero was always there to listen to Yuuki when she needed to vent out things, but mostly he always said something that made Yuuki realize how silly she was being and she laughed about it…Yuuki was always trying to make Zero smile, make him happy.

But what she didn't know was that she made Zero much happier than she could every guess at. She'd made Zero fall in love with her, Zero loved her with all his heart and Zero would rather die than see Yuuki be hurt.

_Zero promised that he'd kill me one day, the next time he saw me…_Yuuki thought to herself. She wasn't at Cross Academy and was sure that she'd never return to it so Zero would have to some find her on his own. But she would be good at hiding and keeping away from him…_but I don't WANT to hide from him, I said I would wait for that day, and I will. _Yuuki was brave, as brave as a pureblood vampire should be.

Now, Yuuki was standing at the front of the house, looking over the small clearing in front of the house. _This is where it all started, _she thought, _this is where Rido first –_

"Yuuki!" someone exclaimed from behind her. She turned to see Aidou-sempai coming towards her, she smiled kindly.

"Hello, Aidou-sempai," she said calmly, but she was really alarmed that he'd found her. She was sure that no one would ever guess that she'd be out here and it looked like he'd come from the same way she had.

"Yuuki, it's cold out here!" Aidou exclaimed as he made his way over to her quickly, stumbling as he struggled to undo his coat at the same time. "Here, Yuuki, take my coat, Kaname would be disappointed if you caught a cold," he said as he held the coat out to her.

Yuuki looked at it and back at Aidou's bright eyes as she made no move to slip into his coat as was expected. "And _I _would be disappointed if you got a cold,"

Aidou was at loss there, he was good friends with Yuuki, but forced to follow orders laid by Kaname. He looked at Yuuki for a moment then titled his head back to the house. "How about we both go back inside and get warm?" he offered and Yuuki nodded in approval.

"Yes, that'd be good," she said then she let Aidou lead her into the house by the balcony door and down the stairs where everyone else was in the main room.

"Yuuki!" Aidou said before entering the room and she looked up at him in confusion.

"What, Aidou?"

"You have blood on you," he quickly wiped it away as if he were embarrassed and then pulled her into the room before she could say anything else.

"Ah, so she returns…are you feeling any better, Yuuki?" Shiki teased knowingly as he set eyes on Yuuki and slowly moved his eyes to her neck then back to her face.

Yuuki blushed and nodded. "Thank you, I'm fine now, Shiki," she just happened to glance back behind the couch that Shiki was sprawled across and saw a silent Sirein observing the scene with sharp eyes. "Sirein…when did you get here?" she asked politely.

"All the time, Yuuki-senpai," she said reverently and then she bowed.

Yuuki was shocked. "Sirein…please, just call me Yuuki and you don't need to bow to me, I should bow to you, for all that you've done." She bent from the waist down so her hair came in front of her face. When Yuuki came back up from the humble gesture everyone looked surprised, even Sirein, who was always so in check of her emotions and actions. She regained her composure and nodded to Yuuki with a stone-face expression.

"Thank you…Yuuki," then Sirein turned on her heel and vanished silently from the room. Yuuki was hurt at Sirein's remoteness and mood changes but she can't help but take it personally.

"Don't worry, Yuuki, Sirein is always like that, it has nothing to do with you," Aidou whispered in her ear, he gave her a certain comfort and she turned her face towards him and rewarded Aidou with a half smile. His answering smile was just as brilliant and energetic as he was.

"Thank you," Yuuki whispered but before she could say anything else to her friend, Ruka interrupted.

"Yuuki-sama, what has happened to your skirt?"

Yuuki's eyes traveled across the room to the catty voice of the vampire who disliked Yuuki the most. Ruka was eyeing the ripped hem of her skirt but her eyes rose to meet Yuuki's. They held resentment, jealously and anger; _why is Ruka so mad at me? What have I done to her? _Yuuki thought helplessly as she looked down at her skirt to avoid Ruka's vicious stare.

"She caught it on the couch, Ruka," Aidou saved Yuuki from an explanation that she very much didn't want to give and his voice was hard and cold. "What is it to you, anyway, Ruka?"

The snotty vampire was surprised at Aidou's protectiveness of Yuuki and that he would actually stand up to her. "N-nothing, I just…was wondering what had happened to Yuuki because she must have been into something. Obviously not good because it causes her harm, I wanted to know what it was." Ruka snapped back regaining her courage.

"It does not concern you, Ruka-san and whatever you are trying to pull, whether it is to prove that you are worthy or that you careabout _Yuuki _to Kaname Kuran, I don't care, but you will _not _treat Yuuki-sama like that. She is a pureblood vampire and you have no right to treat her like that. You must apologize to her at once," Aidou said as he glared viciously at Ruka.

She was taken back by his outburst then found a new tactic. "Hanabusa…Aidou, why are you so _protective _of Yuuki Kuran-sama all of a sudden? Is it because that you think that she is not smart enough to deny you if you should ever ask to drink her blood?" her eyes were narrowed into tiny slits but anyone could see the vehemence and lividness in her blazing eyes.

Aidou was stunned that Ruka would go as far to accuse him of wanting such a tabooed thing, that Ruka would sink as low to challenge him with something so despicably foul. So was Yuuki for that matter, she was very appalled at Ruka and the idea of Aidou even _thinking _such a thing; she trusted Aidou with her life.

"Ruka-sama, Aidou-senpai; that is enough!" Yuuki shouted before anyone could utter another word. "Ruka-sama, what you said…that is unacceptable, Aidou would never think of anything like that, you will not speak of this again. Aidou, you did not need to retaliate. End of discussion, nothing else will be said about this matter." She huffed then stomped out of the room and then fled through the back door leaving the other vampires shocked at her strong flare-up in emotion and authority.

Cool air greeted Yuuki as the door swung shut behind her; she breathed it in deeply and closed her eyes in welcome.

"This is hard," she said to the empty air. "I don't like the way they act, it's rude,"

"You should get used to it, Yuuki-sama, the Night Class is almost always like this, they fight all the time," a familiar voice came and Yuuki opened her eyes to see Shiki standing with his arms crossed leaning against the wall as he watched Yuuki attentively.

"Shiki-san…I didn't hear the door open," she said cautiously.

"That's because I didn't use that door," he answered calmly.

"Where did you come from then?"

"The front door, Yuuki-sama, you are less observant than most would give you credit for…being a pureblood," he said carefully.

"I don't think I am a very good vampire, Shiki-san," she confided.

"Oh, Yuuki-sama, you just need to get used to it, that's all. But, Yuuki-sama…I did not come here just to talk to you, Kaname asked me to fetch you," Shiki added.

"Yes, I'll be right there, just a minute," she said tiredly and Shiki bowed.

"See you later, Yuuki-sama," he left her with the night and Yuuki slid down lower onto the wall.

"Mmm…"she grumbled pressing her hands to her temples.

"Yuuki Kuran," a deep voice said and Yuuki's head snapped up automatically. She did not like what she saw.

There were about ten men in a semi-circle about ten yards away, moving in on her predatorily.

"Who are you?" Yuuki's voice was quacking as she slowly pulled herself up from the ground, bracing herself against the wall.

"The people who are going to finish what Rido started," one of the men hissed and lunged towards Yuuki.

She acted on instinct, Yuuki threw her right leg forward, bracing herself on the ground and flung out her arms. The vampire who'd moved on her was speared through the heart by a rock and turned into dust.

More vampires began to throw themselves at the girl, but she spun and used her hands and arms to direct her power. She heard someone advancing from behind her, but was occupied with two in front of her. She directed a sharp wind that could cut through flesh at one of her opponents and missed by only a few inches.

The vampire hissed loudly and the other lunged for Yuuki, she quickly snapped her hand forward, plunging it through his chest; she quickly ripped his heart out and as she was backing away was grabbed by someone from behind.

"Come on, gentlemen, finish of this princess once and for all!" the voice of the first person who'd spoken to her said from behind her ear.

"You will not win this!" Yuuki screamed loudly as she thrashed in his hold as his henchmen neared her.

"Oh, I will," she felt his tongue run along her neck. She was suddenly reminded of Zero when he'd drunken her blood while she was still at Cross Academy.

"You will _not_!" Yuuki yelled and her voice echoed off the trees. She was sure everyone in the house could hear her. And surely enough, they came rushing out, but they froze as they took in the scene.

Yuuki knew her eyes were turning red and that her fangs were becoming more pronounced as she let out a feral snarl loud enough to shake trees. Yuuki unleashed all her power and then everything happened so fast.

The grip on her was gone, the ground looked like it was being ripped up and thrown into the air, all the men who'd attacked her vanished into the rock-storm and their hissing and screaming was eventually ceased. Yuuki quieted her power and restored the environment before letting the curtain of dirt fall.

The Night Class rushed to her yelling all at the same time.

"Yuuki-sama!"

"Are you alright?"

"Yuuki!"

"What happened?"  
"Where did those men come from?"

"_YUUKI, YUUKI! ARE YOU OKAY?"_ the loudest was obviously Aidou. She nonchalantly brushed the dirt off her clothes and calmly walked towards them.

"I'm fine, it was just a little misunderstanding," she said quietly and they all stopped talking to stare at her in shock. The first one to speak was Takuma Ichijou.

"_Little misunderstanding_, Yuuki? That was far from little," he objected. "What exactly happened?"

"I was sitting on the ground, when someone said 'Yuuki Kuran' I looked up there were about ten vampires, they said that they were here to finish off what Rido started so I killed them." She summarized briefly, she was itching to see why Kaname wanted her. "Please, I'm fine, but I need to speak with Kaname," she said urgently and they unwillingly backed away.

Yuuki ran into the house and up to the room where Kaname was staying. He was standing at the window, looking down at where Yuuki had just fought.

"Kaname?" she said quietly.

He turned to her and gave a sad smile. "I saw you fighting, Yuuki. That was amazing for your first time with your powers," he complimented.

"I just acted," she brushed it off and Kaname smiled again.

"I wanted to talk to you because I received a letter from Kien Cross,"

"Really? What did he say?" she asked eager to hear about her father.

"He requested our return to Cross Academy."


	4. not real chap but i'm back

hey guys i'm sorry for such a long wait

i know i suck

i'm really sorry

i wish you all a merry christmas (yeah, i know its a bit late) and a happy new year

the updates to my stories will be coming soon

and i have my computer fixed!!!!!!!!!!

yeah!

i'm really bussy with everything, juggling school, friends, extra stuff and my own writing so i dont know if the chapters will come in designated times like once a week or something

but i'm not quitting - i want you guys to know that.

i love you all

Alice


	5. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

As you've already figured out, this story has died. There was lovely plot twist and tortured romances and sexy times in the forest to come, but now it's gone and I'm pretty sure none of you would appreciate the ressurection of a long cold story. I'd like to thank you guys for at least reading anything I'd put up on the pages of anything I've written. Truly lovely of all of you.

Much love,

Alice


End file.
